


bad vinesauce/reader fanfic

by KaijuKillr3000



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKillr3000/pseuds/KaijuKillr3000
Summary: i had to make this to scratch the itch that's in the back of my brain. mostly just self indulgent so don't expect this to be a masterpiece
Relationships: Vinny (Vinesauce)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. pov vinesauce guy comes into gaemestoppe

**Author's Note:**

> hi i published this to wattpad too but i wanted to see what attention it would get here so here we are. lower case is intended sorry

you stretch your arms out in front of you as you lean back in your chair, earning a couple of small pops. you rub your eyes and look around the store, a kid is picking out games with his mom, and some guy looking at the Christmas sales. you work in a GameStop and today you're the only one on the schedule, but at least it's not a busy day. you pull out your phone and lean against the counter and scroll through Twitter. you let out a quiet snicker to a meme as a customer comes up to the counter. you put your phone away and look at him. he has a hat covering his brown hair and a short, scruffy beard. he's wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He lays a couple of switch games on the counter and quickly looks at you then back down at the counter. "hi. um, that'll be it." you smile and start ringing up the games. "alright, that'll be $69.69. cash or card?" "card, I think." you quirk an eyebrow at him as he fumbles with his wallet, as he pulls his card out a small picture of a green duck falls out. his face goes red as he quickly grabs the picture and shoves it back into his wallet. he gives you his card and you swipe it through the machine as you give him another glance. "was that your girlfriend?" you say as you hand back the card. he smirks as he puts it back into his wallet. "something like that." you put all the games into a bag and hand it to him. "here you go, thank you for shopping at GameStop." he nods as he grabs the bag and leaves the store quickly. you watch him get into his car, feeling a little bit like a creep. he gets in and puts the bag in the passenger seat and rips off his hat, tossing it over as well, and stares at the steering wheel. he grips the sides of it and drops his head onto it, turning it side to side. he lifts his head back up and starts his car and you see the red mark on his forehead. you giggle as he pulls out of the parking lot and drives off. you think he's kind of cute, sucks that you'll probably never see him again.

later that night after you're off work, you're laying in bed and look for something to watch. your friend told you to watch this streamer's videos called " _corruption stockpile_ " or something like that. it sounded dumb to you at first but she kept going on saying that his videos were really funny. you look up the name of the videos and a channel called " _vinesauce_ " comes up. you see that he's streaming, so you join the stream. you think that his voice sounds familiar but you continue to listen. " _so yeah, guess what happened today. I was at the gaemstope and as I was paying, the picture of scoot fell out of my wallet. god it was so bad_ " you think to yourself, no..it couldn't be..the customer from today? you quickly lookup vinesauce and go to the images. " _anyways yeah, the girl at the counter probably thinks I'm a freak. she asked if it was my girlfriend. did I say it was..? yes, chat, of course._ " your eyes go wide as you scroll through the images, it's him! the guy from the store. he's a famous streamer? what's the deal with this duck, scoot? you find out that his name is Vinny from reading the chat too. you sit back and continue to watch his stream. you wish you had found him sooner, it would've been cool to know who he was. you debated saying something in chat and decided to do it, he probably wouldn't see it anyways. you wrote " _hi I'm the girl from the store today, I like ur stream :)_ " plain and simple right? you send it before you can doubt yourself and watch it get swallowed by the thousand of other chat messages. you frown a little as you watch the chat zoom by. but, you start seeing a couple of messages that are acknowledging you. a minute or two later there's at least a quarter of the chat saying that the girl from the store is in chat. Vinny dies in the game and groans loudly. " _okay hold on let me read chat because it's going wild over here. um..girl from..store...is in chat! oh fuck. hi, welcome to the stream..._ " he pauses for a moment as the chat blows up with random emotes and messages. " _yea, sorry about today. that was embarrassing. but yeah um..thank you for joining the stream, I hope you like it. I'll be playing some other games later, not really sure yet._ " he goes on to talk about the game and whatnot and you fall back into your blankets. your face feels warm and you can't stop the big smile forming on your face. is this a crush? no way you don't even know this guy. " _one more thing, to the uh, lady from GameStop.. I have to go Christmas shopping later this week, I hope..maybe you'll be working..?_ " you grin and send a quick yes, but it disappears as the chat fills with remarks about Vinny and his girl crush from gaemstope. " _ok that's enough of that, I'm gonna keep playing the game..please don't be gross chat._ " he starts up the game again and talks about the stage he's on. you eventually doze off to the sound his voice.

your alarms goes off loudly, jolting you awake. you lift your head off a drool soaked pillow with your hair stuck to your face and in your mouth. you run your hands over your face and rub your eyes to get that weird eye crust off. you shut off your alarm and drag your feet to the bathroom. you use the restroom and get in the shower. as your washing face, you remember Vinny and what he said last night, he's coming into your work sometime this week, right? you get dressed and get your things together to leave for work. as soon as you leave your house you rush to your car and start it, cranking the heat up all the way. you take a shaky breath in as you put your seat belt on and pull out of your parking spot. when you pull into work, you can already see the line at the counter forming. you take your keys and rush into the store, you hear customers complaining and your coworker struggling to talk to an upset mother. you groan as you clock in and think that today's gonna be a long day, you hope Vinny comes in.


	2. scoot my burbs pls daddy brainrot

You watch the last customer leave and get into their car, letting out a loud sigh. your coworker, adam, walks past the counter and hesitates as he's about to open the door. "you good?" you shrug and pull out your phone. "yeah I'm good, long day." he nods and you open Twitter, hoping he gets a hint to end the conversation. "yeah agreed. I was gonna grab some food on the way home, do you uh..want to-" he's cut off by someone rushing inside the store and bumping into him. "hey!" you look up and lo and behold, the funny vinesauce guy is in your store. adam eyes Vinny up and down. "hey man, we're closed now sorry. come back tomorrow." Vinny turns around and looks at him, quickly glances at the front store window then back at him. "but you guys still have the open light on." adam groans and grabs his keys out of his pocket and tosses them to you. "whatever you got this customer. lock up when you're done." he slams the door as he leaves and you and Vinny look at each other as you hear his car start up and drive away. Vinny walks over to the counter and smiles at you. "I'm sorry I'm late, I was gonna come tomorrow but I wasn't sure if you'd be off..or something." you smile back at him and prop your elbows on the counter. "you sure took your time, I was nervous you had forgotten." he coughs and shrugs, straightening his back and putting his hands on his hips. "well yeah. you know I'm just so busy with uh.. streamer things. gotta do big gamer business stuff." he says in a kind of posh accent and scoffs. "you wouldn't know," he smirks and tries to do a dramatic hair flip. you raise your eyebrows and giggle. "oh yeah?" he chuckles and drops his hands from his hips, letting his posture slouch again. "yeah totally... how was work?" you grab the keys your coworker gave you and walk around the counter to stand in front of him. "it was long, mostly just waiting for you." he looks down then back up at you. "sorry 'bout that. can I make up for it by getting you some takeout?" you nod excitedly and he follows you to the door. he quickly steps in front of you and opens the door, smiling at you sheepishly. "thank you kind sir." he closes the door and you lock it behind him. "of course madame." your car is parked in front of the store and you look around for Vinny's. "where's your car?" he looks at you confused then snaps. "oh yeah, my friend dropped me off." you nod and walk to your car with him. "hop in." you say and smile. he gets in the passenger side and you get in the driver's side. Vinny rubs his hands together as you start the car and turn on the heat quickly. you hug yourself for a moment and look at Vinny as he huffs into his hands trying to warm them up, he looks up and you smile at each other. you put your hands on the steering wheel and pull out of the parking spot. "so, where to?"   
You ended up going to a nice Chinese food place that Vinny recommended. You sat in your car and ate, going back and forth about what games he's been playing. He wiped his mouth with his jacket sleeve quickly and put his food down in his lap. You took another bite of your lo mein and looked at him. "well.." Vinny said as he stretched his arms out and cracked his knuckles. "not to brag, buuuut I'm in a band." you giggled and faked being in awe. "oh my god! no way that's so cool, wow Vinny!" he smirked and put his hands up. "thank you, thank you. Please no flash photography or autographs, my manager doesn't know I'm here." you nodded enthusiastically. "oh of course," Vinny picks up his takeout box and takes another bite. "but yeah, it's a small thing I'm not all that popular." you nod, putting your food down and pulling out your phone. "can we listen to your music?" Vinny's cheeks turn pink, he nods and swallows. "uh yeah. it's your car, sure. the name is red vox." you look up the band and put on the first song you see. you glance at Vinny, his cheeks and ears have grown more red and he's chewing his food quickly. you smirk to yourself and take another bite of your food. vinny's voice comes in and you think that it's heavenly. the music itself is fantastic too, is this man great at everything? you tap your foot to the beat and eat quietly together. you both listen to a couple more songs and you make a couple of small comments saying how amazing the music is, which earned you blushing, smiling Vinny.   
unfortunately, the night had to come to end, as all good things do. you drove Vinny to his place and parked on the side of the curb. he patted his pockets for his stuff and nodded to himself as he unbuckled the seatbelt. he looked at you and then looked away quickly towards the windshield. "tonight was nice. I just realized, um..what's your name?" you mouth dropped and you laughed. "oh god I never told you my name. heh, I'm sorry. my name is (y/n)." Vinny smiles. "right, (y/n)...I like that..issa good name!" he said in a Mario voice at the end which made you laugh more. "I'll give you my number, but only in case you need GameStop customer service or something." Vinny chuckles and hands you his phone and you put in your contact info. he puts his phone in his pocket and grabs the car door. "well, I'll text you sometime. you should tune into the stream tonight too, I'll be doing more corruption stuff." you nodded and smiled. "I'll be there." he opened the door and stepped out, then leaned his head back in. "don't like..spread my address and stuff. people in chat are crazy and might come to kidnap me." you both laughed and you nodded again. "I'll keep it as blackmail." Vinny rolled his eyes and said a quiet goodbye as he closed the door. you watched him walk up to the doors of his apartment complex and he turned around and waved at you before walking in. you turned on his music again and drove home.


	3. pain

when you wake up and look at the time, it makes you jump out of bed and run to the shower. "fuck I'm so late!" you turn the shower on, glance at the clock again and pause for a moment. it's 12:10 pm...! it finally clicks after a moment. "it's my off day.." you drop your head and groan while you turn the shower back off. you stomp back to your bed, flop onto it and check your phone. there's still no text from vinny? you check youtube and twitter and there's nothing either, only an upload of last night's stream. you put your phone down and lay on your back, stretching out and star-fishing in the middle of the bed. your thoughts start to spiral. did something happen to him? I watched him go home though. did he lose your number? probably not..maybe he's ghosting you? you try to stop freaking yourself out any further and grab your phone and walk to your kitchen. you make yourself a bowl of (favorite cereal) and sit on the couch. you eat and listen to the sounds of traffic outside and the faint yelling from your neighbors yelling. your phone buzzes and you quickly check it. it's only an Instagram notification, someone sending you a meme. you open it and watch a video of a cat. _cute_. you decide to text your friend about what you should do, she's kind of your best friend. you've known each other for a couple of years, you met her when you bumped into her on the subway. you had complimented her shirt, which was a band you liked. you open your messages with your friend and text her.   
'hey, what're u up to.'   
she texts you back a second later, that was quick.  
' _hi. abt to go to work. wyd?_ '  
you explain the situation to her with a small paragraph, leaving out Vinny's identity. it takes her a minute or two to reply.   
' _hmm. well, just wait for him to text u. if he doesn't text u by the end of the day then forget about him_.'  
you sigh, yeah she's kind of right. you wish that there was more you could do.   
'Okay, I'll let u know if anything happens. thanks for listening'  
she sends you a cat picture with a lot of hearts edited on, and says ' _ily yw, gtg_ '  
that's that I guess, you put your phone down and take your cereal to the sink. you rinse your bowl out and put it away. he didn't say anything to you really during the stream last night, well that's probably for the best though. you decide to play some video games to distract yourself. you grab your laptop and lay back in bed, buried in the covers. you play (your favorite game) for a while and eventually doze off.   
Your phone ringing wakes you up and you glance at the name for a second before answering, not being able to make it out. "hello?" your voice is scratchy from just waking up. " _hey_." it's your coworker adam? you rub your eyes. "what's up, why are you calling me?" you hear fabric moving on the other line and a lighter click. " _wow you sound so happy to hear from me. the guy from last night came by just now._ " your heart skips a beat and you sit up a little bit. "really? what did he say?" there's a moment of silence and he exhales. " _he wanted to know if you were working today and I said no then he left._ " you groaned. "what the hell dude, why didn't you like..get his number or something!" " _I ain't gay! I'm not gonna ask a dude for his numba._ " you roll your eyes and look at the clock on your wall, it's 5 pm-ish. "whatever adam, bye." he starts saying something else, and you hang up, frustrated. your computer is playing some streamer next to you on the bed. you shut it and get up to go get a snack. it's gonna be a while before Vinny streams again and that's the only time you could really talk to him. you could message his Twitter but it probably has thousands of unread messages. you can't think of anything to do besides just wait. you decide that you should go to target, just to fuck around. you get dressed in a hoodie and some sweatpants. you brush your hair out and put on your sneakers. you grab your keys and once you leave your house you're hit in the face with cold air. you rush to your car and turn the heat on, pull out of your parking spot, and drive to Target.   
You walk around the clothing section in target, grabbing a shirt and holding it to your chest occasionally. You grab a sweater you like and put it in your basket. You eventually make your way to the candy aisle and you have to stop yourself from drooling, there's so much chocolate because of Christmas coming up. you grab a couple of bags of your favorite candies and whatever else you saw that you like. You walk around the Christmas decorations and consider getting a tree. You find a mini one and grab a small box of ornaments and lights. You put it all in your basket and make your way to the checkout. when you're passing the food aisles you glance at someone checking out the rice. when they turn to look at you passing, you see their face. it's Vinny! You look away quickly and walk faster. you hear his footsteps coming your way. "hey, (y/n)! wait hold on!" you stop and slowly turn around to see him face to face with you. "oh..hii Vinny, I didn't see you there!" the corner of his mouth tugs down and he looks a little offended. "yeah...(y/n) I'm so sorry I didn't text you I dropped my phone in the shower and it got soakedーbut I didn't have any rice so I had to come here and get some.." you can't tell if he's lying or not so you just nod. Vinny stares at you then look down at your basket. "what're you getting?" you look down as well and shrug. "just some small Christmas decorations, candy, and whatnot." he mumbles 'cool, cool' and you both stand there awkwardly for a minute. you look up at Vinny again and he gives you a small smile. "can I have your number...again?" you roll your eyes. "are you gonna ' _drop your phone in the shower_ ' again?" you say with sarcasm. Vinny smirks and laughs a little. "ok I lied about that a little bit. I dropped it in the toilet but it's embarrassing so I didn't really want to tell you that." you laugh and Vinny smirks as his cheeks turn pink. "whatever, laugh it up." you start walking back towards the checkout and hip bump Vinny as you walk by him. "oh I will." he gives you a harder hip bump when he gets next to you, which almost knocks you over. "Jesus christ dude!" Vinny laughs and grabs your arm to help you balance yourself. you giggle and both make your way to a cash register. you pay for all of your things and try to pay for Vinny's rice, which he insisted that you don't have to. you exit target together and huddle in front of the store. the cold air whips you in the face and you shiver a little, you turn to face Vinny. he looks at you and smiles. "um..do you maybe wanna hang out? I have awhile before I have to start prepping for the stream." you nod quickly. "yeah that would be cool. do you want me just to give you my address?" Vinny pulls out his car keys and phone. "yeah that works." you give him your address while he walks you to your car. "I parked a row or two over, so I'll see you at your place?" you get out your car keys and unlock the car. "yeah see you there." Vinny's face is tinted pink and you can't tell if it's from the cold. you smirk to yourself and get in your car and start it. he walks off to his car and you pull out of the parking lot and start driving home.  
you get home before Vinny fortunately. you run up the stairs to your apartment and quickly unlock the door. you put your stuff on the kitchen counter and rush to clean up your living room. all that's there to clean up is a couple of old cups and empty chip bags. when you throw everything away there's a knock on the door. you take a big breath in and exhale, trying to calm your nerves. you open the door and smile. You gesture to come in and open the door wider for him. "Come in already, it's cold outside." vinny nods and walks in, setting his keys and phone on the counter. you shut the door behind him and watch him look around your apartment. (the kitchen and living room are one big room, and the bedroom and bathroom split off of it) "well this is home, it's small I guess." he shrugs and looks at you. "eh it's cozy, not too bad as far as new york apartments go." you grab the mini christmas tree and ornaments you bought and gesture towards the living room. "wanna help me put my tree up?"  
after you finished decorating your tree, you brought up playing a drinking game as you watched a Christmas Story, and vinny thought that was a wonderful idea. as of right now you both were 2 shots and a beer can deep and you watched him maneuver his way to your kitchen to pour another 2. vinny stopped and squinted as he leaned towards your clock on the wall. "aw fuck, (y/n), i gotta go home soon." you groaned loudly and paused the movie. "really? can you even drive right now?" vinny set the bottle down and shrugged. he held his arms out to balance himself as he tried to walk a straight line through your kitchen. you laughed as he wobbled and grabbed onto your counter. vinny grinned and walked back over to you on the couch and sat down. "honestly i haven't drank in awhile, so i'm..my tolerance is all fucked." you shook your head at him and looked for your phone. "excuses, excuses..but i can get you like an uber or something?" vinny dug under himself and pulled your phone out of the couch cushions, handing it to you. "yeah that would be cool, i can pay you-" you pushed a finger into vinny's face as you shushed him. "shhhhh! no it's okay i got you drunk so," vinny chuckled and laid back. "okay fine, here give me your phone so i can put in my address." you hand him your phone and watch him type. he stares at the screen before raising his eyebrows and smiling, then giving you your phone back. "it'll be here in 10 minutes. do you wanna keep watching the movie?" you nod happily and grab the remote. "do we have to keep drinking?" vinny rolled his eyes and shook his head. you resumed the movie and pulled a blanket over the both of you. after a minute or two you let out a yawn and softly leaned into vinny's shoulder. he felt his face heat up from the contact and adjusted himself so you could be comfortable, and also so you wouldn't see his face getting red. you checked your phone again and it said the ride would be here in another five minutes. you showed vinny your screen and he nodded. "i'm gonna go use the bathroom, alright?" you sighed and sat up from leaning on him. he smiled and excused himself. you laid your head back down on a pillow and tried to keep your eyes open. you yawned again and slowly drifted off.   
(quick vinny pov)  
he wet his hands and ran them down his face in an attempt to sober up a little bit. grabbing a towel, vinny dried off his face and made his way back out of the bathroom. "hey (y/n, when will..." he stopped once he saw your sleeping form on the couch. you looked so..peaceful. ugh stop that vin this is creepy, watching a girl sleep! he snapped himself out of staring at you and checked your phone. you had just got a notification that the driver was here. vinny cursed and quickly looked around your house for some paper and a pen. he wrote a quick note and got his things together. he quietly stepped over to you and pulled the blanket up. vinny smiled, whispered a quiet goodbye and tried not to wake you up as he left.


	4. yeowww

you open your eyes lazily and move over the blanket that's on top of you. you stretch your legs out and yawn. looking around, you realize you're in your living room, you must've fallen asleep on the couch. you see your tiny, half ass decorated christmas tree on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. there's a couple beer cans next to two shot glasses and a note as well. you grab the note and wrap yourself back in the blanket as you read it.   
_hey (y/n), you'll probably read this when you wake up, so good morning. i'm sorry i had to leave early but i had a lot of fun last night :) trying to fix my phone today so i'll text you when i can.  
__bye i guess -vinny_  
you smile to yourself and put the note down. he left early last night? you don't really remember a lot, sucks to be a light weight. you dig your phone out of the couch cushions and check for a text from vinny. unfortunately, there's no text but it's only noon-ish. you get up to go to the bathroom and brush your teeth. you clean up the living room and fold the blankets on the couch. you go back to your bedroom, open your laptop, and go to the vinny's channel. you start up the stream from last night and get comfortable under the covers of your bed. " _hey guys, welcome to the stream. saturday is here, thank god. today we're playing some more hyrule warriors age of calamity shit. gonna do some story stuff and side quests. so yeeaaahh..so how are you guys doing today...nice nice. someone in chat asks what are the differences in hard mode. so_ ," vinny goes on to talk about the game and answer some questions from the chat. you skip past it to a part where he's starting to playing the game. " _yeah so funny thing happened the other day. i ended up dropping my phone..in some water and it's not working so it's sitting in some rice right now. hopefully it fixes the issue and i don't have to go get a new phone...chat asks if i have a christmas tree set up, no i don't. i wasn't really gonna do anything, i helped my friend decorate her tree though. so i got to participate in tree decorating this year. yea it was a small one...nothing fancy._ " what? you feel your face get warm. he's talking about you? on stream?? well, he didn't specifically mention you but you guys DID decorate a small tree together. you fangirl to yourself for a second and try to pay attention to the game he's playing. he doesn't mention you again for the rest of the video but a couple chat members are still curious who this mysterious friend is. you watch some more of the stream before you turn it off when you hear your phone ringing. it's buried under the covers and you finally dig it out when it's on the last ring. "hello?" " _hello_ ," an automated voice answers you. " _this is a call from STDcheck.com. a sexual partner has tested positive for an STD and recommends that you should also get tested. for more details, please visit STDcheck.com/notify. or say STOP to opt out._ "your nose scrunches up and you sigh heavily. "is this a prank? who is this?" there's a faint, muffled snicker and it sounds like the phone is being moved around. " _ha ha,_ _you have an STD. get fucked-"_ halfway through the sentence the automated voice wavers and you hear vinny laughing. " _sorry that was mean, hi it's vin."_ you roll your eyes and lay back down on the bed. "hi vinny. so your phone is working again i see." vinny scratches his face. " _yeah thankfully. did you see the note i left?_ " "yeah i did. so, what happened last night?" " _nothing really. we decorated your tree and had some wine, then you put on a movie and i went to the bathroom and when i came back you were asleep so i, uh..tucked you in and left._ " you hum in response and you hear vinny strum a couple strings on a guitar. "thanks for tucking me in, um..nice stream last night too." " _heh, you're welcome and thanks. so uh, what're you're..what're you doing today?_ " your face gets warm and push some hair out of your eyes. "probably nothing, what about you?" " _yeah same here, wanna grab coffee somewhere..maybe? if you don't want to-_ " you huff and stop him. "no i like coffee, i would love to get some with you." you can hear vinny quietly fucking around with his guitar. " _o-oh, sweet okay. do you have any places in mind? if not i know a nice place._ " you sit up and stretch a little bit. you exhale as you stretch and earn a couple satisfying cracks from your back. "yeah we can go to the one you like." vinny smiles and starts to get up, you hear him setting his guitar down. " _good_ , _i can pick you up in like_ _.._ _an hour?_ " you give him your address and he tells you he'll be there soon. you put your phone down and stare at the ceiling in thought. is this a date? i mean, he didn't say it was but you still feel nervous. you stand up slowly and start to make your way to the shower.   
vinny picked you up an hour later and he drove you to a small cafe that he said was close to his house. you watched his hands move across the steering wheel as he backed into a parking spot. "'scuse me," he murmured as he put his arm across the back of the passenger seat while he looked out the back window. your face warmed up a little bit as he moved his arm around you. "i think i got it pretty straight, i'm shit at parking like this." you smiled at him and unbuckled yourself. "i'm sure you did fine, i suck at backing it up too." you both got out of his car and he checked out his parking skills, he got the car parked pretty straight. you both walked up to the cafe doors and vinny stepped ahead of you to open the door for you. your heart skipped and you thanked him as you walked in together. he fixed his jacket and looked around, you took in the room. it was a small coffee shop that had only a couple people inside. there was quiet music playing that could be heard over the cars going by outside. you followed vinny to the front of the store and looked at some of the art that was hung on the brick walls. vinny waved a hand in front of your face and you jumped a little. "(y/n), what do you want?" you blushed and looked at the guy taking your orders, he looked a little impatient. "i'll have a latte please." the guy put in your orders and looked back up at vinny. "that'll be 8.65." you reached for your wallet and vinny nudged you with his elbow and smiled at you. "it's on me this time." you opened your mouth to argue but he gave his card to the cashier quickly before you could say anything. "you're order will be ready shortly, please grab a number and sit down." on the counter there were table numbers in the shapes of little tents, you grabbed one and followed vinny to a booth in the corner of the shop that was next to a big window.   
"i like this spot. a lot of people walk their dogs down this block and you get to see them from here." vinny pointed outside as he scooted into the booth. you followed his hand as you sat and looked out as someone walked by with a big fluffy black dog. you placed your table number at the edge of the table and looked back at vinny. he rested his head on his hand and stared outside. you looked down at his shirt which had a david bowie album cover on it, the print was faded but you could still make it out. you looked back up at him to see that he wasn't staring outside anymore but now looking right at you. you felt your face go red and he smirked. "is there something on my shirt?" vinny sat up straight and smoothed his shirt out. embarrassed, you shook your head and looked back outside the window. "here are your drinks, please enjoy." a waiter set your drinks down and quickly left. you and vinny looked at your drinks then looked up at each other. "i think this might be yours," you slid the coffee cup towards him as he slid yours around it. "yeah, who would ever want to drink _that_." you giggled and kicked his foot under the table. "what's that supposed to mean?" vinny shrugged as lifted his cup to his mouth. you smirked, rolled your eyes and looked down at your latte. there was a cat face on top of the foam. vinny looked down at your drink too. "aw, i didn't know they did stuff like that. cute right?" you nodded. "i almost don't want to drink it, it's too cute to ruin." he hummed and took another sip from his drink. you slowly brought the cup to your face and took a sip. it was so good, and really hot! you set down the cup and wiped some foam off your lip. "i burnt my tongue." vinny laughed and quickly dodged your foot as you went to kick him again. he pointed out the window at another dog passing by and you both watched it. vinny looked back at you and pushed his hair back. "what should we talk about?" you shrugged. "i dunno, i'm bad at conversation too." vinny thought to himself and you tried to think of something to talk about too. "what's some of your favorite music?" vinny looked back at you and smiled. "i like david bowie, uh a little of gorillaz. lately though i've been listening to a lot more radiohead." you scoffed and tried to act offended. "oh no, you're not a _male manipulator_ are you? are you gonna gaslight me?" you both laughed. "what're you saying (y/n)? you really think i would do that? you're so sensitive..and crazy!" you sniffed and wiped away a fake tear. he chuckled and nodded towards you. "what about you?" "i like (favorite band), but i've been listening to your music lately. it's great." vinny blushed and waved his hand dismissively. "it's not _that_ great but thank you. i'm glad i have a new number one fan." you smiled. the conversation carried on, you both asked questions back and forth. you spent an hour at the cafe before you thought it was time to head home.   
you stood in front of your door digging through your purse with vinny standing behind you. "ugh..why do i have so much shit in here?" you dropped more gum wrappers as vinny peered over your shoulder. "what's wrong?" you handed him your wallet to hold as you continued searching. "i cant find my keys, i always put them in this one spot. but.." he hummed and fumbled with your wallet. "it's no worries, you can stay at my place!" you sighed and looked through another pocket. "yeah but i need to get inside _eventually_." vinny nudged you and handed your wallet back. "yeah i know but it'll be just for tonight. first thing tomorrow we can look for your keys." you stopped and thought about it. staying with vinny, at his house? where would you sleep though? it felt very intimate, you hadn't known each other for that long either. "i mean, yeah if you insist.." vinny beamed and started walking back down the hallway away from your apartment. you groaned and followed him. "don't you have to stream tonight?" he stopped and you stood next to him. "hmm, yeah. but i can say something came up. chat will have to understand." you followed him back to his car and got in together. "where will i sleep?" vinny smirked as he pulled out of the parking space. "with me in my bed." you laughed and looked out the window, trying to hide your red face from him. "gross, why would i want to sleep with you?" he scoffed and put a hand over his heart. "i'm hurt (y/n), really, i'm hurt."


End file.
